Signs
by KittenCeez
Summary: Whilst out shopping, something catches Yuki's eye.


Signs

Summary: Whilst out shopping, something catches Yuki's eye.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything Gravitation, though I wish I did. But I just have to live with my ever increasing Gravitation collection.

Rating: All.

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is simply a short one shot, nothing else to it. Read, enjoy, review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki kept his head low as he followed his hyperactive lover around the shopping plaza.

The novelist had caved in when Shuichi had begged him for a week and a half to go shopping together. Especially when he noticed his sex life was starting to suffer for it. The brat had him wrapped around his finger.

Shuichi had used the threat before and Yuki took up the challenge. As it turns out, Shuichi could be just as stubborn as Tohma when he was determined enough. So, Yuki pulled out his last card to play; he told Shuichi that he would find someone else to get his rocks off. That did not quite turn out as the novelist had planned as it more upset Shuichi than the expected tantrum of the possessive kind.

However, Yuki had to admit that even though they had been there for FOUR HOURS already, he had enjoyed some of the trip. He even picked out a couple of new shirts and a new pair of pants…and a new pair of shoes…and a new pair of sunglasses…and nearly a new watch…Damn it! The brat was rubbing off on him!

Then Yuki looked at Shuichi's array of shopping bags. Several contained several items of clothing. Not that you could call them clothing in the novelist's opinion; more like strips of cloth that would fit a doll and revealed way too much of his lover's body. Shuichi would be lucky if he was ever allowed to wear them in public, no matter how hot the kid looked. One day Yuki would drag that kid into a respectable clothing store, one day!

That shoe store had been dangerous. Yuki was forced to agree to go back to the car and put the shoes, and various other shopping bags, in the boot so they did not have to carry so much around. Yuki took the opportunity to point out that they would not need to worry if Shuichi had not bought so much.

When Shuichi had _finally_ signalled he was ready to go home, Yuki was already making a beeline in the direction of the car when Shuichi found a new store that had opened that week.

"Ooh! Yuki! New store! Come on! This will be the last-last one, I promise!"

Yuki retorted, "You said that five shops ago." He was about to pick Shuichi up and carry him out of the plaza when Shuichi dragged the poor, tired novelist into the store by his wrist.

Yuki surveyed the shop contents from the entrance while Shuichi immersed himself in the store. It was just another shiny knick-knack variety store designed for tourists and Shuichi's.

"Hey Yuki!" came Shuichi's voice from somewhere amongst the shelves, "Can we get a disco light for the lounge room?"

Yuki blinked, "Absolutely not!"

Shuichi appeared before him, "Aww, what about a disco ball for the bedroom?"

Yuki deadpanned at Shuichi, "No, no, no and in answer to your next knick-knack, no."

Shuichi whined a little before going back into the store.

Yuki was growing impatient as Shuichi explored every nook and cranny of the store. Yuki absentmindedly let his eyes roam over the rack next to him, finding those 'comedy' signs people stuck to the windows of their cars, houses, etc. Most of them made Yuki roll his eyes; they were that corny and old, and some of them were completely stupid. A couple of them had been mounted onto a wooden plaque and one in particular caught his attention. Yuki just grinned, picking up the plaque and making his way through the store to the counter.

Yuki stood by Shuichi, who was purchasing several little trinkets and two – Yuki shuddered – sun catchers…that on second inspection looked rather cool with the snowflake and sun designs, which on further speculation matched their relationship perfectly. Coming out of his disturbing thoughts, Yuki addressed Shuichi, "If I find any one of those stupid trinkets of yours in my office, I will throw you out along with it."

Shuichi scowled, "Yuki! You are so mean! What have you got there, Mr So-Called-Anti-Trinket!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "A sign, baka. You will see it later."

Yuki purchased the plaque and dragged Shuichi out of the store, out of the plaza, into the car and out of the car park with a 'yay, I am finally getting out of here' attitude.

Once they arrived home, Shuichi was sent to put away all his new clothes and other items, while Yuki set to the task of putting up his new sign on the front door for everyone to see. The superintendent would probably have a fit when he saw the apartment door personalised, but Yuki would pay him off later; this was going to be a keeper.

Shuichi came back out when Yuki had finished hammering to look at what Yuki had bought, since his lover wouldn't show or tell him in the car. Shuichi read the sign and started laughing, "Actually, that one isn't bad!"

Yuki grinned devilishly, "I know! Wait until Seguchi sees it!"

This caused Shuichi to laugh even harder.

Yuki packed up from his handiwork and closed the door, his new sign standing out proudly to all would-be visitors.

'Friends Welcome. Relatives by Appointment.'

----------------------------------------------

End

Arigato!


End file.
